Black Hornet
'History' Early Life At some point prior to meeting the heroes, Samir took up residence in Wales and used a small house there to house much of his collection. He was accompanied closely by Chauncey, his pet chupacabra. Dreamcatcher Samir was first introduced to the PeaceKeepers through DamagePlan, an old acquaintance, DamagePlan came to him asking for help. Samir was glad to help and brought many of his holy books as a guide. Samir would later steal documents from the Vatican pertaining to demonic possession and would come to the conclusion that Inferno was not possessed, but rather that she is a descendant of King Arthur and that Camelot lies trapped within her mind. He is then among the group of six that ventures into her mind, along with DamagePlan, Tempest, Howl, Gendarme, and Silencer. Upon arrival in Camelot, the heroes realize that they have no powers in this world. Within the Dream Samir, along with the other heroes, would soon formulate a plan with the residents of Camelot to rescue Inferno from Darkspyre. During the battle Samir was equipped with a bow and arrow, with which he would demonstrate great skill. Upon escape from Camelot, Samir accurately theorized that Valdis le Fey was indeed a pawn of Abaddon. After the heroes "victory" over Valdis, Samir would celebrate greatly and would be gifted his own supersuit. Hell on Earth Samir next appears alongside Inferno, who has come to ask for his help with the shadow phenomena. He very excited at the prospect of seeing Camelot again, bringing his camera with him. He would take up the alias of Black Hornet and would assist with the fight against the shadows. He later formulated the plan to find the Seal of Solomon and use it to trap Abaddon within, a plan which would succeed. During the mission to recover the Seal, he would also recover the Sands of Time and would time travel to almost 1,000 years BCE and would witness the funeral of King Solomon. Black Hornet was later awarded membership into the PeaceKeepers and its successor team, Blue Ribbon. 'Personality & Relationships' Described by DamagePlan as "a bit strange", Samir Amari leads a life of adventure and is always looking for the next piece to add to his collection. He can be a tad bit eccentric and off-putting to the unprepared, but at his core Samir is a caring and intelligent individual. He has proven on multiple occasions to be resourceful and a gifted tactician. He is friends with [DamagePlan and by association Fortune. Since meeting the new heroes, he has grown close to Inferno and Tempest. Religious Views Raised a Muslim by two immigrant parents, Samir left the faith shortly after his parents deaths in a car accident. He calls himself an agnostic and is willing to accept proof one way or another. 'Appearance' Samir is a man of Arabic descent and of average height. He has a short black pompadour-esque haircut and a nicely trimmed black beard. He is of athletic build with a tan-ish complexion. He has a large nose and average sized lips, accompanied by a broad jawline and a few facial moles. 'Powers and Abilities' Flight: '''Using his insect-like wings, Black Hornet is able to fly at high speeds. '''Stingers: '''Possessing retractable stingers that can protrude from a hole on his forearms, Samir is a deadly close quarters combatant. He is also able to shoot these stingers as a projectile. '''Archery: '''Samir is highly skilled at archery, being able to hit targets accurately while on the move. '''Extensive Knowledge of Folklore: '''Samir has an encyclopedic knowledge of all forms of folklore, ranging from the obscene to the most common. '''Theological Knowledge: '''Samir is also quite knowledgeable about the various world religions. '''Certified Exorcist: '''He is a legitimate exorcist. '''Gifted Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Samir is a skilled close quarters fighter, primarily in fencing and judo. '''Multilingual: '''Samir is able to fluently speak English, Arabic, and French. He is also able to speak Spanish and German. He is also able to read various other languages including Latin and other dead languages. '''Gifted Tactician: '''He is one of the more strategically gifted individuals on any team he serves on. '''Weaknesses Samir is just as durable and strong as a normal adult human male. His personality could be irritable to the unprepared. Samir is sterile. 'Equipment' Black Hornet's Suit: 'The suit specifically designed for Samir, it features an opening for both his stingers and his wings. 'Notes and Trivia *Samir is 29 years old at the time of his first appearance. *He frequently calls himself a pizza addict, at one point having the dream to open his own pizzeria. Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:PeaceKeepers Category:Arabic Characters Category:Sentinels